Flum
Flum (otherwise known as Scribbles) is a Bin Weevils character who does not belong to a Bin family, but he is part of the "Extras family". He is a well known Bin Weevils character, as he owned a magazine called Weevil Weekly, is featured on the Bin Weevils blog, has nest items of himself, a unique antenna and for possessing a location in the Bin Weevils game, Flum's Fountain. 'Appearance' He has an triangular head rounded at the sides and a long, bent nose similar in appearance to the Dosh family, but has a green body. He has dark blue eyes and thin eyebrows. His body is a darker green, whereas the head is a lighter green. He is one of the weevils to have different-colored body (most Bin families' members have the same color for body and head). He possesses a special type of antenna called the Super Antenna (unavailable to the public currently, although it was available formerly). The first pair is yellow, the next orange and the top one above the two pairs is red. General information Favourite room His favorite room is the Editor's Room in Flem Manor, because that is where you write magazines, and he created new issues of Weevil Weekly here. He adores writing, and he has been spotted in the Editor's Room before by players. Relatives His only known relative is Monty, the cousin of Flum as well as the former editor-in-chief of Flum's magazine. Monty has a different-colored body in comparison to Flum's. Flum is one of the characters to have a different-colored relative, as most Bin families' members have the same color and shape of body and head. Weevil Weekly Weevil Weekly was one of the Bin's most popular issues. Per day, about some thousand views were already obtained. It also had twenty-two pages instead of twenty, the usual amount of pages a tycoon could have in a magazine. Weevil Weekly is on the Bin Weevils blog. He interviews weevils sometimes to get information about latest events, includes events that are going to be or are featured in the Binscape, features winners of competitions in blogs, and also displays fan work. At the end of a blog he used to put an image of his head and after that a signature if he's written it. A wallpaper decoration has Flum in his childhood with Weevil Weekly. Doodle He possesses a talented Bin Pet called Doodle. Doodle's pet status is Runner, so he is a speedy runner. Doodle can also juggle nine balls, evidently a skilled juggler, and he was adopted by Flum on October 10, 2009. He has a similar color scheme to his owner. He has a dark green body, a similar color to the one of Flum's, and light green legs, like the color of Flum's head. He has orange eyelids, one of the colors on the Super Antenna. Occupation He is an eager reporter and will always take notes and getting the latest scoop when an event is happening! He reports regularly. He has become the Bin's top celebrity and fans want to be interviewed by him or featured on his blog or magazine! Personality He is quite enthusiastic, and he is eager to meet players or feature them in his work. He is busy usually, but he will do his best to finish off his work and meet players. He is rarely negative, and he is inquisitive when an event occurs. Super Antenna Flum already possessed his Super Antenna in his childhood, but it was a much smaller size. He said that he went to Mulch Island and explored it, discovering the chests at the Super Antenna Quest. He knew they were not ordinary chests. Opening them, he found the Super Gem and touched it, giving his antenna. Scribbles Flum obtained his widely-popular nickname Scribbles from his love of reporting and writing. 'Depictions and appearances' 'Merchandise depictions and appearances' Flum has been depicted and appeared in merchandise. His depictions and appearances are featured below. ''Mulch Mayhem ''' MulchMayhemScribblesbw.PNG|'Flum': main Mulch Mayhem card MulchMayhemScribblesbwbinbio.PNG|'Flum': Mulch Mayhem card containing Bin biography '' '''Flum has a depiction in Mulch Mayhem. His Mulch Mayhem '' card is worth 86 Mulch, 90 XP and 74 Mayhem, and the card number is 200. The ''Mulch Mayhem ''card containing his Bin biography is worth 91 Mulch, 95 XP and 79 Mayhem, and the card number is 201. His limited edition ''Mulch Mayhem ''card is worth 101 Mulch, 105 XP and 89 Mayhem, but it has no card number. [[WeEVILS|''WeEVILS]] ''' WeEVILFlumbw.PNG|''WeEVIL'' Flum '' '''Flum has a depiction in WeEVILS, the evil version of characters in Bin Weevils.'' His ''WeEVIL card (limited edition) is worth 97 Mulch, 101 XP and 85 Mayhem. Choose Your Own Path: The Mysterious Silence of Scribbles '' Themysterioussilenceofscribblesfrontcoverbw.PNG|''The Mysterious Silence of Scribbles'' front-cover '' Flum appears in Choose Your Own Path: The Mysterious Silence of Scribbles. In this book, Flum has disappeared, and he has not been heard from and is needed to be located immediately. Bin Weevils'' Figures' ' FlumtoyBWfiguresmerchandise.PNG|'Flum' toy ' '''Flum '''has a toy in the ''Bin Weevils figures of him holding a microphone. '''''Top Trumps '' Toptrumpsbinweevilsmerchandise.PNG|''Top Trumps'' product toptrumpscardscribbles.PNG|''Top Trumps'' card of '''Flum '' '''Flum is featured in Top Trumps, which contains cards about Bin Weevils characters and information too. ''The Great Bin Tour ''' thegreatbintourbinweevils.PNG|''The Great Bin Tour'' front-cover '' '''Flum appears on the bottom left-hand side corner on the front-cover of The Great Bin Tour, and there are stickers of him inside. ''Guess Who? ''' binweevilsguesswhoscribbles.PNG|'Flum' in Guess Who? '' '''Flum is an included character in the Bin Weevils:Guess Who? game. Ravensburger Mini Memory '' Flumminimemorycard.PNG|'''Flum mini memory card '' '''Flum has a memory card in the game Ravensburger Mini Memory. The Official Guide '' bwofficialguide.PNG|''The Official Guide'' front-cover binweevilsofficialguidecontents2.PNG|Table of contents '' Flum appears in the book The Official Guide. Flum's debut is on page 84 in the book on Meet the Bin Weevils: Scribbles. On page 85, there is an Interview with Scribbles. On page 83, the Editor's Office, his favorite room, is featured. ''The Official Guide - Bin-tastic Updated Edition ''' bwofficialguidebintasticupdatededition.PNG|''The Official Guide - Bin-tastic Updated Edition''' front-cover '' '''Flum appears on the front-cover of The Official Guide - Bin-tastic Updated Edition on the bottom right-hand side. He is featured in an interview and character profile page similar to the last guide. ''The Official Annual 2014 ''' binweevilsannual2014cover.PNG|''The Official Annual 2014'' front-cover '' '''Flum appears on the front-cover of the book The Official Annual 2014 ''on the top right-hand corner. 'Ravensburger Jigsaw Puzzle' ''' scribblesjigsawpuzzle10.PNG|''Ravensburger 100 piece jigsaw puzzle'' scribblesjigsawpuzzle80.PNG|''Ravensburger 80 piece jigsaw puzzle'' '' '''Flum appears in the 100 piece Ravensburger Jigsaw Puzzle in the bottom right-hand corner, and he also appears in the 80 piece Ravensburger Jigsaw Puzzle ''behind Bunt and next to Rott and Punt on each side. 'Bin Tunes' ''' BinTunesbinweevilscover.PNG|''Bin Tunes'' front-cover '' '''Flum appears on the front-cover and back of Bin Tunes. On the back, he is behind Tink and in front of the Nest Inspector, and on the front, he appears behind Posh. Backpack '' backpackbinweevils.PNG|''Backpack'' '' Flum appears on the backpack in the top right-hand corner next to the Garden Inspector. Stationery Character Pencilcase characterpencilcasebinweevils.PNG|''Stationery Character Pencilcase'' Flum appears on a pencilcase in the Stationery Character Pencilcase right to Clott who is next to Posh. Deluxe Character Stationery Set '' deluxecharacterstationerysetbinweevils.PNG|''Deluxe Character Stationery Set'' '' Flum is on a notepad in the Deluxe Character Stationery Set ''on the top left-hand corner next to Posh. He also appears on the five centimeter ruler. 'School Wheeled Bag' ''' binweevilsschoolwheeledbag.PNG|''School Wheeled Bag'' '' '''Flum appears on the top left-hand corner of the School Wheeled Bag ''next to Dosh. 'Stationery Character Reward Chart' ''' stationerycharacterrewardchartbinweevils.PNG|''Stationery Character Reward Chart'' '' '''Flum appears in the Stationery Character Reward Chart. A part of his face is used as a sticker reward for the chart. Posters '' Binweevilsposter1.PNG|''Bin Weevils'' poster binweevilsposter2.PNG|''Bin Weevils'' poster '' Flum is on most of the Bin Weevils posters, mostly including other well-known Bin characters. On a Bin Weevils grid poster, Flum is on it alongside other Bin characters, and on another poster (Bin Weevils ''group poster), Flum is on it with other Bin characters too. 'Character World: Mulch Single Panel Duvet Set' ''' characterworldmulchsinglepanelduvetsetbinweevilsmerchandise.PNG|''Character World: Mulch Single Panel Duvet Set'' '' '''Flum appears in the top right-hand corner on the Character World: Mulch Single Panel Duvet Set. Lab is in front of Flum as well as Bunt. Arty Arcade '' '' BINWEEVILSARTYARCADE.PNG|''Arty Arcade'' front cover '' '''Flum is in the top right-hand corner of the Arty Arcade front cover behind Nab. '''''Collector Pack binweevilsfigurescollectorpackmerchandise.PNG|''Collector Pack'' including Flum toy Flum's toy appears in the Collector's Pack ''alongside seventeen other toys. This is the same toy that is featured in ''Bin Weevils ''figures. 'Good vs WeEVIL Edition' ''' goodvsweEVILeditionbinweevils.PNG|''Good vs WeEVIL Edition'' front-cover '' 'Flum '''is featured in the ''Good versus WeEVIL Edition. '''On-game depictions and appearances Flum has also been depicted and appeared on-game. His depictions and appearances are listed below. Loading screen Flum appears on a Bin Weevils updated loading screen. Rigg and Bunt are also in this, watching the construction of a nest. Inbox Flumongamedepictioninbox.PNG|Image of Flum when all buddy messages are listed. Flumongamedepictioninboxmessage.PNG|Fum's image when his message is opened. He used to feature future events in his magazine, but since the update, he appears in your buddy messages and does so in the blog. His name is put as Scribbles, not Flum. In the bin Flum can be spotted in the Bin. He is a Bin tycoon, and his level is in the gold category. He is level seventy. Family When you click on a member of Extras, the members appear, including Flum. '''It refers to Flum as his popular nickname, Scribbles. He is placed as the last member. '''Furniture Flum appears occasionally on nest furniture, because it is in celebration of an approaching or present event or in celebration of Flum himself for contributing to the Bin much. These are usually limited, meaning that the are available for a short amount of time (until the event has ended), not permanent. There are some permanent items in store with Flum on it. These items are sold in Nestco. Flum's Fountain Main article: Flum's Fountain Flum's Fountain is a location in Bin Weevils, and it is one of the locations available with the three-dimensional feature (in the old Bin, the feature was used more, but the places that had it were removed). You can use a cemera to zoom into the place. It is replacing the old Bin place Ink's Orange Peel. Some remains can be found on the side of Flum's Fountain; some orange peels like the ones in Ink's Orange Peel are there. In the same way as Flum's fountain, the three-dimensional feature was available. Weevils can earn XP working together with the mushrooms at Flum's Fountain. Evidently, it is named after Flum. Trivia * Although Flum has a similar ending to the members of a Bin family (Tum family, or in the old Bin, Rum family), he is not related to them in any way. * He has made disappearances often, usually with weevils (mostly fans) being distraught and attempting to investigate what had happened to Flum. * He has organised many events involving other weevils or by himself, and he has made most of the events in Bin Weevils that commence. * Flum's birthday is on 22 September. He has mentioned this in the mailbox. Gallery Main= Flum-preparing-to-reportbw.png|'Flum' - the Bin's top celebrity Flumchildhoodweevilweekly.PNG|'Flum' in his childhood |-|Mulch Mayhem= MulchMayhemScribblesbw.PNG|'Flum': main Mulch Mayhem card MulchMayhemScribblesbwbinbio.PNG|'Flum': Mulch Mayhem card containing Bin biography |-|WeEVIL= WeEVILFlumbw.PNG|''WeEVIL'' Flum |-|Other merchandise= Binweevilsfigurescollectorpackmerchandise.PNG BINWEEVILSARTYARCADE.PNG Characterworldmulchsinglepanelduvetsetbinweevilsmerchandise.PNG Binweevilsposter2.PNG Stationerycharacterrewardchartbinweevils.PNG Binweevilsschoolwheeledbag.PNG Deluxecharacterstationerysetbinweevils.PNG Characterpencilcasebinweevils.PNG Backpackbinweevils.PNG BinTunesbinweevilscover.PNG Scribblesjigsawpuzzle80.PNG Scribblesjigsawpuzzle10.PNG Binweevilsannual2014cover.PNG Bwofficialguidebintasticupdatededition.PNG Bwofficialguide.PNG Flumminimemorycard.PNG Binweevilsguesswhoscribbles.PNG Thegreatbintourbinweevils.PNG Toptrumpscardscribbles.PNG FlumtoyBWfiguresmerchandise.PNG Themysterioussilenceofscribblesfrontcoverbw.PNG Binweevilsposter1.PNG |-|Mailbox= Flumongamedepictioninboxmessage.PNG Flumongamedepictioninbox.PNG |-|Loading screen= Flumdepictionongame.PNG |-|Signature= Image383.jpg Category:Bin Weevils Category:Male characters